


Lettera a mio figlio

by AllyLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby Teddy Lupin, Battle of Hogwarts, Comfort, Cute Teddy Lupin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Love Letters, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyLee/pseuds/AllyLee
Summary: Remus scrive una lettera a suo figlio, prima di affrontare la battaglia di Hogwarts.





	Lettera a mio figlio

**Author's Note:**

> Ho sempre visto Remus come un grande studioso, mi è sembrato naturale lasciasse scritte poche righe al figlio, prima della battaglia del 2 maggio. Storia presente anche su Efp.

2 Maggio 1998  
Caro Teddy,  
ti scrivo queste poche righe prima di recarmi ad Hogwarts, siamo stati convocati, la battaglia sta per cominciare.  
Vorrei dirti così tante cose figlio mio, ma il tempo stringe ed Harry ha bisogno di noi, ci tengo però a lasciarti alcuni consigli, nel caso non dovessi tornare.

Accettati per quello che sei, non vergognarti mai della tua natura né delle tue origini, le persone importanti nella tua vita ti ameranno proprio per quello che sei, non per quello che fingi di essere.  
Fidati degli amici, le vere amicizie sono rare ma esistono e rendono la vita meravigliosa, nessun uomo è un'isola figlio mio, non possiamo affrontare questo viaggio da soli.  
Ascolta i consigli, ma permetti al tuo cuore di avere sempre l'ultima parola, lui sa cosa è più giusto per te.  
Non essere troppo irruento, prenditi del tempo per decidere ciò che è giusto e ciò che non lo è, non puoi controllare il tempo, tanto vale gestirlo saggiamente.  
Innamorati, innamorati di una persona in grado di vedere oltre i tuoi limiti ed oltre i tuoi difetti, innamorati di quella persona che ti spingerà ogni giorno ad essere la tua versione migliore.  
Studia, sei il figlio dell'unico professore, di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, uscito da quella scuola sulle sue gambe. Combina dei guai, sei pur sempre il figlio di un Malandrino, alla McGranitt farà piacere sgridare qualche nome noto. Fai attenzione, però se hai ripreso da tua madre, ignora questa raccomandazione. Ridi Teddy, ridi tanto, ridi fino a farti mancare il fiato, ridi perché questa vita non va presa troppo sul serio.  
Non essere triste, non troppo, se non dovessi tornare ricorda che io e la mamma abbiamo combattuto, per offrirti un mondo migliore in cui vivere, fanne buon uso.

Spero davvero di vederti crescere, mi dispiacerebbe tanto perdermi: il tuo primo giorno di scuola, chissà di che colore saranno i tuoi capelli.   
Il tuo primo volo sulla scopa, a questo penserà il tuo padrino.   
Il tuo smistamento, tutte le case sono eguali ma non mi dispiacerebbe vederti indossare i colori giallo oro.  
Il tuo primo incantesimo, a tal proposito potresti trovare molto utile l'incantesimo "waddiwasi", ricorda solo di non usarlo su oggetti appuntiti.  
I tuoi primi vagabondaggi notturni all'interno del castello, non mentiamoci sappiamo entrambi che li farai, in tal caso conosco un paio di brillanti menti, che troverebbero molto piacevole accompagnarti.   
La tua prima storia d'amore, al riguardo non ho consigli o raccomandazioni da fare, sono sempre stato una frana in questo ambito, lo zio Sirius avrebbe sicuramente saputo cosa dire, forse è un bene che tu non possa ascoltarlo.  
I tuoi compleanni, circondato dall'affetto e dall'amore dei tuoi cari.   
I tuoi innumerevoli traguardi, a cui forse questa guerra mi impedirà di assistere, ma sui quali non potrà impedirmi di vegliare.  
Ricorda, io sarò sempre al tuo fianco figlio mio, anche se non potrai vedermi, io sarò semplicemente dall'altra parte della luna.   
Mangia un po' di cioccolato anche per me.  
Con immenso amore,  
Papà


End file.
